After Happily Ever After
by disneyprincess2
Summary: What would have happened if Gaston survived? What if Belle and the Prince had children? Would they all be able to look past the name to see true love? This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Belle whispered to Adam.

"She really is" he answered.

The both glanced down at the newborn baby in Belle's arms. She slept soundly in her pink croquet blanket. The baby moved and cooed then fell silent again. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" called Adam quietly as not to disturb the sleeping baby.

A short older woman entered the room; it was Mrs. Potts. She held her hands in front of her and peered inquisitively at the new born.

"What a beautiful girl!" she exclaimed quietly. "Have you given her a name?"

The couple looked at each other then smiled.

"It was actually difficult to conclude on the name." Belle answered. "We each favored different names, but we did come up with a name that we agreed upon."

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Potts impatiently. The castle had been waiting for months to see what the baby would be and what the name he or she would be given. She had begun to grow weary of waiting.

The couple smiled again and then Belle looked down at the baby and answered, "Sophia Alexandria"


	2. Chapter 1- Sophia

Chapter 1- Sophia

I awoke before the sun had risen. I did not want to wake the maid, so I dressed quickly and quietly in a simple pink dress and pulled on the red cape that used to be my mothers. I grabbed my book and swiftly moved out of my bedroom, down the hall, down two flights of stairs and out the side door. I breathed in the crisp cool winter air and moved toward the rose garden.

There was a small gazebo in the garden where I enjoyed reading in the morning. I swept off the fresh snow on the bench and settled in. It was still too dark to read, but pink began to streak across the sky, so I decided to stay and wait for the sun to rise. I took another deep breath allowing the cold air to refresh my system. It was chilly, but not too cold to be outside. I pulled the cape around my slender body.

I began to think. It was quiet which made it a good time and place to think. My 21st birthday had passed in October and by the end of the year I should be married, according to everyone in my family. Why had I not had any suitors? Would I still be allowed to be queen even if I wasn't married? I scoffed out loud at myself. Of course I would not be able to be queen if I was not married by the end of the year. My father had already used many favors to offer me a continuance until the end of the year.

Many of the villagers were not happy that I had not been married, but I did not understand why. Would it make me a better queen to be married? Not really, but it didn't matter. The law stated that I must be married by my 21st birthday to be queen. My father asked a jury to allow me until the end of the year to find a husband and they reluctantly agreed. My father carried much weight and I believe they were not eager to displease the king.

The sun had risen, but the thoughts of getting married had soured my mood and I no longer felt like reading. I tossed my book aside and ran my hands through my light brown hair. I took a pink ribbon from my dress to tie back my hair.

"Sophia!"

"Sophia!"  
I could hear the call of my sisters. They grew closer.

"Sophia!"  
"I am here!" I called back.

I saw my sisters round the corner of the castle. Adeline was my oldest sister. She was the first one to come into view. She was tall, taller than me for only being 16. Her blonde hair shown in the bright morning sun. I could see her bright smile and strong jaw from where I was sitting. Next came Simone. Her 13th birthday was coming quickly after the first of the year. She was shorter then me and had dark brown hair like my mother as well as the deep brown eyes of my mother, but her other features favored my father. Finally, my littlest sister was coming into view. Genevieve was only 7 years old, and quite spunky for her age. She was always pulling pranks on the servants as well as my siblings. Her bright blonde hair was flowing behind her.

Adeline reached me first.

"You… are… always reading…. Out here…." She said through strained breathing. Running was not something Adeline did often or enjoyed doing for that matter.

I laughed out loud and said, "Yes! It is so quiet out here in the morning!"

By now all my sisters had arrived.

"Soph!" called Genevieve "Pick me up!"

I lifted her up. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Pretty soon you will be big for me to lift!" I exclaimed. She just laughed and replied, "That is why you should carry me now!"

We all laughed.

"What are you all laughing at?" my brother asked.

Beau strode over to our group. He was quite tall, like my father and had the light hair as well. He had a strong jawline and blue eyes. He stood stoically in front of all of us. Many of the girl servants and villages found him extremely handsome. He had on one of his best outfits. It was dark blue velvet with white hose underneath. I knew we would be going into the village.

"Gen is being silly" answered Simone with a struggled laugh.

"Indeed" he answered. "We are going into the village today, I thought we should all get a good breakfast before we leave. The cook is waiting for us."

"Yah!" answered my sisters, and Gen jumped out of my arms and followed them inside.

Beau and I stayed behind. I knew that he wanted to talk to me.

"How are you this morning?" he asked as we began the walk back into the castle.

"Fine" I answered briefly. He was always asking me this before he would give me some sort of lecture. He was only a year and a half younger than me, but he always pretended to be the oldest.

"I know that you are feeling down since you have not had any suitors, but you should keep your head up." He waited for an answer from me, but I decided today not to give him the satisfaction."You still have two weeks until the time is up" he was always saying things like this to me. I began to tune him out. I could tell he was still talking, but I was thinking about how aggravating he was. I knew that he was right and my heart sank. I guess none of the suitors were interested in even attempting to try for true love. "keep doing that for me ok?" he asked. And I gave a half nod half smile as an answer.

We walked through the front doors of the castle. He headed toward the dining room and I called after him, "Can Mrs. Potts bring my breakfast up to Marquis room?"

"I will ask" he said with an annoyed tone.

I ran up the stairs toward my final siblings room. I opened the door and saw my brother lying in bed. He was only 10 years old, but he was constantly sick and laid up in bed. The doctors did not know what was wrong with him, but that did not dampen his spirits. He had not been out of his room since he was 3 years old. The sight of him always caused mixed emotions. I was so sad to see him lying in bed, but he was always there for me. He listened to my problems and gave me advice that surpassed his years.

"Soph? Is that you?" a small voice called out.

"Yes, it is me" I answered.

"Why are you waiting in the doorway? Come in!" he called.

I watched him struggle to sit up in bed. My heart clenched.

"How is he today?" I quietly asked his nurse, Mary.

"Not worse, not better," she answered, pushing a piece of red hair out of her face, "he loves when you visit" she smiled, exaggerating the wrinkles around her green eyes.

"I will give you some privacy" she said. The older women moved passed me and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"You too!" he answered. "Have you heard anything?" as if he could read my thoughts. He was so good at that.

"No." I sighed. "But not to worry. I know that I will hear something soon!" I said in a fake cheerful voice. I looked down at my hands unable to lie to his face. "Truthfully," I said, "I have given up all hope of finding a husband so soon. I guess that means Beau will be king."

"Don't speak like that!" he answered.

"Why should I get any hope up? I will just be let down in the end" I answered. I couldn't say anything else as my eyes began to tear up.

"Do you really want Beau to be king?" he asked.

"He should be king. I feel that the people of the village will feel better with Beau as king."

"I doubt it" he answered nonchalantly. "He doesn't care about them the way you do"

My heart clenched and my tears began to fade. I looked up at my brother. His face was pale, you could notice it more because of his dark hair and eyes. He looked as though he had not slept in a week with big purple bags under his eyes, even though I came just as he was getting up.

Then there came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Beau" a gruff voice answered.

"Come in." answered Marquis reluctantly, practically hearing the roll of his eyes in his voice.

My brother came in, he had put on his best cloak.

"It is time to go" he said sternly.

"Sophia hasn't had any breakfast" Marquis said defiantly.

"She could have eaten with us" he shot back, "Besides, the carriages are ready to go."

"I will be there in one minute" I replied.

I directed my attention back to Marquis. "Do you need anything from the village?"

"No" he replied, "I want to hear everything when you get back!"

"I will try to have an adventure while I am out then!" I called back and left the room with Beau. I looked back at Marquis. He waved and slumped back on his pillow. Mary re-entered the room and shut the door. I felt a pang of guilt over going to the village. Why must I have fun if Marquis cannot? He was such a wonderful person and he had been cursed with some sort of sickness.

"Don't feel badly" Beau said as if reading my thoughts "Why should you not have a good time? There is nothing wrong with you." He spat the final word at me. I felt my blood begin to boil, but decided it was not something I wanted to get into before getting into the carriage.

Genevieve and Simone got into the first carriage with their maid and a guard. Beau, Adeline and myself got into the second carriage. Behind us were 2 more guards on horseback. I sat on the seat next to Adeline and after Beau shut the door to the carriage, we were off. It was about a twenty-minute ride to the village.

Adeline and I talked about what we were excited to see and do in the village as I tried to ignore Beau rolling his eyes at us.

We finally reached the village.


	3. Chapter 2- Sophia

Chapter 2- Sophia

We pulled up the edge of the village; the carriages were a little too big to be taken into the village. We descended from the carriages. The little ones followed their maid into the village. My sister strolled in with the guard from my sister's carriage. And my brother walked regally into the village with one of the other guards.

The last guard walked up to me and said, "I will be your escort today, my lady." He seemed nervous. He had a young-looking face with green eyes. From what I could tell he had dark black hair.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Curtis, my lady" he responded.

"Curtis, would you mind walking a few steps behind me?" I asked. I did not like being babysat at the village market.

"Whatever you wish, my lady" he replied.

"Great! Thank you, Curtis," I said, placing my hand on his.

I began walking into the village and Curtis followed, but at a distance. I looked at my siblings. They were all dressed in their finest clothing. Everyone in the village knew who they were and treated them respectfully. I was wearing a common dress and common cape. People did not know who I was, and that was how I liked it. I did not want to be treated differently in the village. I took the trips to the village as a time to see what the villagers needed from the royal family, not as a time to parade our wealth in front of them.

I started walking and passed by a vendor selling gently used books. My mother opened a school to teach the children of the village to read, whether they were a boy or a girl. It was free to use and she transferred some of the books from the library in the castle to the village once a month. She loved checking up on the classes. I had started to go with her, and seeing the villagers get excited over something they might not have had the chance to do before felt amazing. I felt so fortunate to be a part of that program.

I was walking past the tent and saw a little girl. She was about the same age as Gen. I stopped walking and watched as her small hands reached a for a book that was the right size for with a tattered brown cover. She started flipping through the pages and her eyes grew wide and she ran to a woman. She pulled on the woman's worn gray clothing. She showed off her prize as she was practically jumping. The woman, who I assumed was her mother, showed the book to the man standing behind the table. The woman and the tall man with sandy blonde hair talked for a minute and the woman took the book back and began talking to the girl. The girl hung her head and the woman reluctantly put the book down.

I walked over and picked up the book.

"How much for this book?" I asked.

"Three silver pieces," he answered with an annoyed tone.

"I'll take it." I said and gave him the money.

I swiftly ran after the woman and the girl. I caught them quickly.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I called. Luckily, they turned around.

"I saw you eyeing this book," I said, "I want you to have it!"

"No please we cannot accept this," the woman said.

"No please, I insist," I said, handing the book to the little girl.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Arabella" she responded bashfully.

"Arabella, what a beautiful name!" I said, and she blushed. "Do you enjoy reading?" I asked. She nodded her head in agreement. "Let me tell you a secret," I said getting softer as I spoke, "I love to read too! It is a great way to journey anywhere in the world from right here in the village. Can you do something for me?" she nodded excitedly and stepped closely to me. "Give the joy of reading to as many people as you can. You can do that right?" She smiled and hugged me. My heart felt as though it was soaring. I was so glad to come into the village and help a family with something as simple as a book.

I turned my attention to the woman, "Are you her mother?"

"Yes" she answered, "My name is Beatrice."

"Beatrice," I said, "can you read?"

"No" she replied sheepishly, "But I have wanted to learn"

"My mother offers reading classes in the book shop on Wednesday evenings, I hope you consider going."

Her eyes grew wide, I could tell I had given away my true identity.

"Princess Sophia?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Your highness," she said and bowed, "I greatly accept your gift of kindness to us. I promise to attend those classes."

"Beatrice," I said. "You do not have to be so formal with me. I am glad to hear this news. I wish you and Arabella the best of luck."

I shot them a smile and continued on my way through the sparsely occupied part of the marketplace. Not many people went by the second-hand book tent or furniture shop. I looked behind me, Curtis was looking at a book at the book stand as well. He seemed immersed in a different world. I smiled to myself.

I began to walk toward the more occupied area of the marketplace when I heard screaming. I turned to see a horse barreling through the marketplace. I stood in terror as the horse came closer and closer to me. I tried to get my feet to move, but they just wouldn't. I stood there and braced for impact.

So this is how I die.


	4. Chapter 3- Emile

Chapter 3- Emile

I jumped and grabbed the girl standing in the middle of the road. We flew through the air and I prayed that we landed in the alley. I tried to twist in the air to take the brunt of the landing.

We hit the ground with a thud. Even though I was braced for impact we still hit the ground, hard. I felt the impact the most in my shoulder.

After I righted myself, I realized that we landed and neither of us were seriously injured. I laid there thanking God that we didn't get hit by the horse. Then I remembered I was still holding the girl. I released her slender body as she rolled onto the ground.

She seemed to be shaking, and I wouldn't blame her; it had to be traumatic thinking you were going to die. Then she stopped.

"Miss?" I asked.

She still didn't move.

"Miss?" I asked again. This time I lightly touched her shoulder. She shuddered.

"Miss, are you ok?" I asked again.

She lifted her head slightly. She looked down at her body and then at her hands. She carefully tried to sit up.

"Easy there," I said to her as I helped her sit up.

Her hair was falling out of her pink ribbon and her pink dress had a large area of mud splashed on it. She finally looked up at me. She had a small nose and pink lips that were parted slightly on her pale face. But the feature that stood out to me were her eyes. She had the most stunningly beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Her light brown hair was falling in her face. I could see that her eyes were filling up with tears and she was still shaking.

"I'm… I'm…" she shuddered.

"You're fine," I answered slowly and calmly.

"Wh-Wh-What?" she said. "I-I thou-thought fo-for sure I-I was…."

"No, you are fine" I answered.

She looked at me. I saw color coming back to her face. She started to breathe more evenly. She ran her hands through her hair and pulled the ribbon from it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took another deep breath and opened them.

She looked at me again. My heart skipped a beat. It must have been from the excitement of saving her I told myself. We sat in silence for another minute. I could see that we were both trying to get our thoughts together.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I responded

"Would you like to take a walk?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said.

I got to my feet quickly so I could help her. She grabbed my arm and pulled herself up. She slipped her hand through the crook of my elbow. I suppose it was to help keep her steady. She did not even fix her hair, but she looked confident as we began to walk.

We walked to the end of the street and we came to a stone wall.

"I think that maybe we should sit for a minute," I said. She had begun to wobble, and I did not want her to fall again.

"I believe that would be a good idea," she murmured.

I helped her to the wall, she let go of my arm and situated herself on the wall. The place where she had been holding on my arm suddenly felt cold. I missed her hand on my arm. I pushed that thought out of my head. It is just because the air is cold today, I told myself. I sat down next to her.

"Is there any way that I can thank you?" she asked. I could tell that she had fixed her hair since we sat down.

"Being here with you right now is payment enough" I said. She blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Sophia" she replied as she looked at me.

"It suits you," I said. She blushed again.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Emile"

"It suits you," she said with a chuckle. I smiled too.

"You are not from the village are you?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"I would have remembered seeing someone so beautiful," I said. She blushed again. What was I doing? Flirting was not my strong suit. But she seemed to be liking it, she hadn't left yet.

"What brings you to the market place today?" I asked.

"Just looking around. I was trying to have an interesting day for my brother. I guess that I got my wish," She said.

"I would say that you got a little more than you bargained for" I said flirtatiously.

We had to stop talking for a moment as a cart with a donkey moved passed us. She fixed her skirt and her hair again.

"What about you? What are you doing today?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I heard a voice that I did not want to hear.


	5. Chapter 4- Sophia

Chapter 4- Sophia

After I asked the question to Emile, I saw his face turn pale as I heard someone calling his name.

"Emile! Emile!"

"Oh no" he grumbled under his breath.

I looked at him. He had a strong jaw that had some stubble since he had not shaven in a few days I presumed. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. I could see his muscles under his shirt where it clung to his body as he adjusted to a more comfortable position. He was also being so kind to me, and he did not know yet that I was the princess! He wasn't being kind to me because of my title!

When I saw the man calling his name, I gasped. He was the largest man I had ever seen. He had jet black hair and deep brown eyes. He was on a horse that was what they called a Clydesdale, and was followed by two other men on horses. The other looked like his brother but smaller and he had brown hair, but the same strong chin and hazel eyes, like Emile. I looked from Emile to the other men and realized that they were brothers. The last man was much smaller than the other men, he was bald and had a little bit of a belly, and probably worked in the fields because of his brown complexion. He did not look related to the others, I assumed that he was probably a friend.

Emile inched closer to me as the men dismounted their horses. He was very tense, and I could tell whatever these men were going to do, was not going to be pleasant.

"Brother!" the first man said to him almost sarcastically.

"What do you want Junior?" he asked him coolly.

"Why the tone?" he replied coaxingly.

Emile said nothing, but I saw him ball up his fists.

"Father was expecting you back half an hour ago! But I can see you have found another way to occupy yourself" he said, eyeing me suggestively.

"Junior stay away from her" he threatened.

"But why? Maybe Me, Pierre and Teddy wanted to see what you have been up to today!" They all begun to laugh manically. I did not like what they were insinuating. Emile inched even closer until he as sitting on the skirt of my dress.

"Stay. Away. From her." He said again. Teddy and Pierre, I assumed, climbed forward and grabbed Emile.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Let him go!" I said. "We were only talking!"

"Ohh…" Junior said turning his attention to me. "Only talking. Well I think that you might want to do something better than talking. What do you think?" he was getting too close for comfort for me. I scooted away from him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of her or I swear to God!" Emile yelled.

"It is all a little fun," Junior said.

He got even closer and moved his face even closer to mine. I looked toward Emile, he was desperately fighting to get away from Teddy and Pierre.

Junior grabbed my face hard with the hand that was not holding onto my arm. I tried to move my face away from him when I heard a familiar voice.

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Beau.

"We were just having a little fun with this girl." Junior answered him rudely.

Beau scoffed in disgust, "that girl is Princess Sophia"

The group of men fell silent.

Emile asked feebly, "Princess Sophia?"

"Yes" Beau said feverishly.

Pierre and Teddy let him go and Junior released me as if I was a hot iron, and moved back quickly. The men all bowed their heads at me.

"Get out of my sight. All of you!" Yelled Beau.

"Wait!" I said to Beau. "I want to talk to Emile."

"Why?"

"He saved my life today. A horse got lose and he pushed me out of the street just in time."

"Do you know who he is! He is the son of the man almost responsible for killing your father!"

"He is Gaston's son?"

I looked over at Emile. He hung his head, almost in shame.

"Yes" spat my brother.

"Please let me talk to him" I pleaded. "Just give me one minute"

Beau rolled his eyes and stalked away. I assumed that meant yes.

I grabbed Emile.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I just enjoyed sitting with you and not having someone judge me for my title." I said looking down at the ground.

"I didn't tell you who I was for the same reason" he responded. My heart skipped a beat. He understood something about me. I looked up and our eyes locked for a moment.

"Please, is there anything I can do to repay you? My life is in debt to you" I said. I realized I was still holding his hand, but I did not want to stop. I reluctantly dropped. He folded his hands together in front of him.

"There is nothing I would like to take from you," he said. "Thank you for sitting with me today. I enjoyed spending time with you. That is all I wanted. Do not feel as though you have a debt to pay me. I couldn't bear the thought of that" he said. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Please come by the castle at any time. I would love to see you again" I responded.

"I do not think that your parents would be too happy about that, but I will try for you" I felt lightheaded, it must be from all the excitement I told myself.

I felt someone grab my arm from behind, no my time cannot be up. I wanted to continue this conversation I never wanted him to leave me. My brother pulled me around, "Time is up. Let's go" he snarled.

He didn't give me a chance to respond. He dragged me down the middle of the street.

"Farewell Emile!" I yelled.

Beau shot me a glare, but not making a scene in the marketplace was what he was worried about.

"Farewell Princess" I heard Emile's voice say.

I knew I was in for one big lecture on the way home. Thinking of that made me turn my head around to get one last look at Emile. He was still standing where I left him. The painful look on his face made my stomach twist.

Please keep him safe from his horrible brothers I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 5- Emile

Chapter 5- Emile

I watched as her brother pulled her away. He dragged her through the village. I looked at her, please look back at me, please look back at me I thought. I waited another minute and just I was about to give up she turned her head and her eyes caught mine. Her faced looked terrified. I wanted to run to her, to hold her, but her brother tugged her harder through the crowd until I could no longer see her.

After she was out of sight I started walking back to the house. It was a good time to think. Junior and Pierre were probably at home telling our father what happened. Teddy stupidly followed my brothers around. He was one of the people who believed banishing my father was the wrong thing to do. My father tried to kill our prince, he was lucky to be alive.

I shook those thoughts from my head and continued down the dirt road. The wind had picked up and I began walking a little faster.

The princess. How could I not tell that she was the princess? She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I had only heard rumors of the beauty of the daughter of the King and Queen, she was said to be the most beautiful maiden in the kingdom. I never expected the rumors to exceed my expectations.

I thought of her beautiful face, but mostly her eyes, I felt as though I could see all of what she was thinking and feeling in her eyes. Not only were her looks beautiful, but so was her personality. I had seen her buy a book for a little girl. No one asked her to do it, she just did it. I wish that I could be more like her. I would never have guessed that she was royal. She was so down to earth and wearing such simple clothing. I sighed and kicked a stick that had fallen onto the road. It was no use. I would never see her again. I did promise to meet her at the castle. Ugh. Why did she suddenly make everything so difficult!

My heart clenched at the thought of her being dragged away by her brother. I hoped that she was safe from him. I should have run to her tried to help her, I should have done anything to get her away from him, to be safe.

Due to my absentminded walking, I did not realize I had already reached my home. It as a modest three-bedroom shack. We were lucky to have a stable outside and a roof that did not leak too badly.

I was not ready to face my father. I did not know what to say to him or what he would say to me. I saw my brother's horses tied in the stable, while LeFou tended to them. He stayed and helped us after my father's banishment and my mother's death. Thinking of my mother, I wished she was here. I never got the chance to know her because she died giving birth to me. My father and brothers resented me for that fact. I know that I look like her and the only other thing she ever gave me was my name. I sighed and silently asked my mother for advice on what to do.

I opened the door slowly and I walked toward the stairs. I could already hear the low hum of voices upstairs. I quietly walked up the stairs of our rundown house. I skipped the third stair since it tended to squeak, and continued to the landing. The voices were getting louder and coming from my father's room.

As I walked down the hall, I could start to make out what the voices were saying.

"And get this: she didn't seem to care that Emile was your son!" Pierre said

"Interesting… but do you think that would really work?" my father asked.

"Yes" Junior replied.

What were they talking about? Why was I apart of their plan?

I stepped forward to hear better, but the floorboard below me squeaked loudly. The voices stopped. There was movement in the room. There was nowhere for me to go. I stood stupidly in the hallway waiting for the inevitable.

"Come in brother!" Junior said cheerfully.

I eyed him suspiciously, but I complied and entered the room. My father laid on the bed. He was mauled by a wolf several years ago and would no longer leave his room. His features were quite beastly now. He was scarred over most of his face and body. His blue eyes shown with a ferocity I had not seen in years. I knew that nothing from this could turn out good.

"So, I hear you made quite the impression on the princess" he said.

"I guess I did" I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"You did! Did you see the way she was looking at you?" Pierre said. I eyed him curiously.

"She was looking at me in a normal way. There was nothing special." I said. Could he be telling the truth? Did she look at me differently? I tried not to think about that now. I had to keep her safe, no matter what.

"No, she didn't! She looked at you like you…. Well I guess like…." Pierre stuttered. "Like you were in love!" Junior said impatiently.

"No, she didn't. I did not notice" I said.

"Let's just say she did" father replied, "You should think about wooing her."

"That is absurd! There is no way she would want to have a commoner like me as a husband." Even though I wished what I had said she did want. I mean her mother was a commoner….

"Just try for us! It would help us to get father out of his banishment." Pierre said.

"I will see what I can do. No promises" I retorted.

"You may be on your way" father said in finality.

I left the room. For some reason, I did not believe that they wanted me to woo her to get him out of the banishment. I knew what I had to do, even though it was not something I wanted to do.


	7. Chapter 6- Sophia

Chapter 6- Sophia

Beau dragged me the entire way to the carriages, and forced me inside.

"I will have that guard fired!" he snarled.

"No please do not fire Curtis! I asked him to leave me alone during the day. It was my fault"

Beau was not paying any attention to me. He was muttering under his breath everything he wanted to after we got home.

Next Adeline climbed into the carriage. After she shut the door we were off. I assumed that everyone else was ready to go.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. I waited for Beau to say something.

"What. Were. You. thinking!?" he said shakily. I could tell he was so angry. I started to well up with tears and the first tear escaped and it was opening the flood gates. I could not stop crying.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry I do not want to draw attention to myself in the market place." I screamed. I felt Adeline tense next to me. I had never yelled at Beau like that before, and he seemed taken aback.

"HE IS THE SON OF A TRAITOR!"

"SO!? He saved me in the village. He is an honorable man!" I couldn't believe I was defending a man I just met.

"HONORABLE!? HOW HONORABLE CAN HE BE!?"

"More honorable than you!" I snapped back.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled and then smacked me across the face. He hit me with the force of ten men. He had taken all of the anger in his voice and put it into one swift action. We all sat in stunned silence.

"You will not speak of my actions to mother or father when we get home!" he said.

I nodded absentmindedly. I cried into the shoulder of Adeline the rest of the way home. And Beau sat across from us. It seemed like he was devising a plan, but I didn't care. I cried. I cried about my pride being damaged. I cried about the thought of having no suitors. I cried thinking about Emile's horrible brothers. But mostly I cried about Emile. I cried because I knew if Beau had his way I would never see him again, and that was the most unbearable thought of them all.


	8. Chapter 7- Emile

Chapter 7- Emile

"Finished" I whispered to myself. I had completed writing a note to Sophia. I blew out the candle on my desk. I had no idea what time it was, but I could hear my brothers snoring in the other room. But other than that, here was no noise in the house. It was eerily still inside and out. I could not move. Writing that note was the hardest thing I had ever done. I ran my hands over my face and sighed. I did not even want to get into bed.

"What is wrong with me?" I questioned myself. "I was never like this before her"

I knew what was wrong, but admitting it to, even if I was the only person who knew, would make everything so real. It would also make delivering that letter harder. I wanted nothing more than to see her again, but I also knew I never wanted to see her again.

I sighed again. I got up from the chair at my desk and walked to my bed. I sank down into the sheets. I turned over and tried to get comfortable. It was almost no use. My mind was swimming with all the situations that we could find ourselves in. I decided just to think of the positive ones. With the thoughts of us together and I slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day I awoke early. I did not get much sleep, but I dressed quickly and left for the village. I found a boy to deliver my letter to Sophia. I watched him run off with the letter and my heart sank. What was I going to say to her? What would she think of me? I sighed again.

"Please understand" I said as if she could already hear me.


	9. Chapter 8- Sophia

Chapter 8- Sophia

Walking back into the castle is going to be tough I thought to myself.

The carriage stopped. I had stopped crying but I could still feel the dry tears on my cheeks.

"Here" Adeline said kindly as she handed me a handkerchief.

"Thank you," I replied wearily. The crying had drained much of the energy I had left during the day.

No one in the carriage moved. The door stood ajar and still none of us moved.

"It is polite for the women to exit the carriage first," Beau spat in our direction.

"Give her a moment," Adeline retorted, "Unless you would like me to announce what I witnessed in this carriage"

Beau scoffed at us.

"Come on Soph. Let's get you cleaned up" Adeline gracefully descended the steps of the carriage. She waited at the bottom of the stairs for me. As I slid over on the seat, Beau grabbed me by my arm.

"Haven't you done enough for one day" I said, move voice shaking with anger and sadness.

"You will not repeat what happened in this carriage. You will also never see that man again, if you want him to be safe."

I glared at him, "What would you do to him?"

"Let's just say his father does not have many supporters in this area, I am sure to see one less of his family around would not raise any suspicion," Beau replied.

I sat there stunned at the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"No" I practically whispered, as my heart sank.

"Do not doubt me. I am always true to my word" His eyes had a fire behind them and his mouth turned into a sinister grin.

I descended from the carriage. I fell into Adeline's welcoming arms, and I began to sob into her shoulder.

"Is everything alright Cherie?" Lumiere asked.

"It is obviously not!" Cogsworth said to his friend.

"Princess Sophia is just feeling under the weather today. Perhaps a short rest before dinner is what she needs" Beau replied.

"I shall get Mrs. Potts!" Cogsworth said as he waddled off.

"Allow me to help you Cherie," Lumiere said to Adeline.

I shifted my weight onto Lumiere. He led me through the castle to my room.

"Mrs. Potts shall be up shortly" he said simply as he helped me to the bed and exited the room.

I fell onto my bed. I heard the door open. I turned expecting to see Mrs. Potts, but I saw my sister, Adeline.

"Oh Sophia," she said painfully, "what happened!?"

I began telling her the story from the beginning, about Beatrice and Arabella, and when I began to talk about Emile saving me, I stopped. I looked at her. My eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, my goodness," she said with her eyes wide. "You have feelings for this man!?"

"No, I do not! How can I have feelings for a man I just met? That is just silly. I mean, I guess he is attractive. But he is also gruff. But he did save me… Oh no…"

"Oh, my goodness! You do have feelings for him!"

I did not reply this time. There was no use I was not going to change her mind, or mine for that matter.

"Why are you afraid to admit it?" she asked.

I started to cry again, "It is just awful! Beau will not let me see him again."

"Why not?" she gasped.

"He is one of Gaston's sons" as I said the statement it sunk in more that there was no possible way for us to be together.

"Oh." She must have had the same thoughts as I did.

Luckily, we had stopped talking because Mrs. Potts entered the room with a bowl of hot soup.

"Miss Adeline, if you would please give Miss Sophia some peace to feel better."

"Of course," Adeline said, she gave me a hopeful look and left the room.

"I brought you some soup dear." She helped me undress and get into my nightgown. I laid back down in bed.

"I am not hungry" I responded to her earlier question.

"You must eat, Beau tells me this will be the first time you have eaten all day!"

I winced when she said my brother's name. I hoped that she didn't notice. I took the spoon and reluctantly began feeding myself.

"Mrs. Potts?" I said before she left.

"Yes dear?" she asked inquisitively.

I thought about telling her what had happened but instead responded, "Can you tell Marquis that I will see him tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly" she said soothingly, then closed the door. I rolled over in my bed, and despite it only being in the early afternoon I fell right to sleep.

I awoke after the sunrise the next morning. The sky was still brilliantly pink, but it was fading into a pale blue. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning!" I said, trying to be cheerful, but still feeling the after affects from yesterday. I sat down next to my sister Adeline.

"Did you have a nice time at the village yesterday?" my father asked. He was still quite handsome. He had a few lines drawn on his face, but his eyes still shown.

I glanced over at Beau who shot me a look as if he wanted to remind me of the threat he had made.

"I had a nice time, but it was a little chilly and I did not feel well when I came home" I replied vaguely.

"Wonderful." He said. I was glad that he was engrossed in a book so he did not push the subject. My mother smiled at me. I winced. I felt awful lying to them. I wanted to talk to my mother about what happened but I knew that Emile would get hurt in the long run and I couldn't bear the thought of that.

I picked at my porridge. I just pushed it around in the bowl and after a few minutes my wish to be excused was granted by my father. I went straight to Marquis room. If I could tell one person it would be him. No one would find out what happened from him.

I knocked on the door and Mary answered.

"Great! He missed you yesterday," she said to me.

She exited and I entered.

"Hey" I said half-heartedly. His smile faded.

"What is it Soph? What happened?" I started to cry as I told him the story through my tears. He did not say much to me during the story be patiently waited for me to finish.

"You found your suitor on your own!" he said happily.

"I guess I did, but he doesn't count" I said disappointedly.

"He does count Soph! You love him!"

I sat there in silence. He was right. I did love him. I didn't know how I knew, but I loved him. He understood me, he knew what I wanted, cared about what I thought, he did not care that I was the princess. He saw passed that.

"But Beau threatened him. I couldn't bear to see him get hurt. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened." I started to tear up again.

"Soph…" he started, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Princess this came for you" Cogsworth said as he handed me an envelope.

"Thank you," I said to him. Then he closed the door.

"What does it say? Who is it from?" Marquis asked excitedly.

"It's from him. It's from Emile!" I said and grabbed his small hand.

"What does it say?!" Marquis practically squealed with excitement.

I read the note aloud:

Princess Sophia,

I am sorry that our time together was cut short by my brothers. I hope that you will forgive me. I would really like to talk to you. Please meet me outside the castle gates at sunset tonight. If you do not wish to see me again I understand, but I hope you consider my offer.

Until tonight,

Emile.

My heart beat faster. I could feel my face blushing.

"You had better meet him tonight!"


	10. Chapter 9- Emile

Chapter 9- Emile

I left the house quietly and quickly. My brothers would hardly leave me alone now, they kept asking me about the princess. It was hard enough to get her off of my mind without them reminding me.

I quickly saddled our brown and white patched horse. "All right Felicity, it is time to go" I whispered in her ear. It was a good twenty-minute ride just to the village and another twenty to the castle.

I steered her out of the stable and urged her down the road before anyone realized we were gone. As we got closer to the village my heart began to beat faster. I was really going to see her again. My breath hitched in my throat. I tried to stay focused on leading the horse to the village. Finally, we arrived at the village. I dismounted her and lead her through the narrow streets. I did not want her to startle and have to save another maiden from the street. We carefully navigated the street as the sun began its descent in the sky.

We made it safely through the streets and I mounted the horse again as the street began to widen. I urged her on, I wanted to make sure I got there before Sophia. Within twenty minutes we made it to the castle. The sun had begun to set, I only had to wait for the princess.

I dismounted Felicity tying her to a nearby tree. I walked toward the gate, but not close enough that the guards would be able to see me. Then I saw her. She was wearing a beautiful light green dress with the red cape she had been wearing yesterday. She dismissed the guards and continued walking toward the gate. I stood still. I wanted to remember her looking this way. He light brown hair was half pulled back with a dark green ribbon, the rest fell in beautiful curls around her face. She turned toward me and smiled. Her eyes twinkled and she look so genuinely happy. I started to walk toward her.

My heart broke with every step. I was half hoping that she would not have showed up. It would have been easier that way.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" I answered.

We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. I looked down at my feet and then had the courage to say

"You look— "but I was cut off because she said something at the same time.

"Go ahead!" I said, but she said something again. And we both laughed.

She bit her lip and looked at me. My heart fluttered. She looked so beautiful. I realized that a piece of hair had fallen into her face.

She lifted her hand to fix it, but I said, "Allow me." I lifted my hand and pushed her light brown hair behind her ear.

"There," I said softly. I kept my hand on her ear. "You look so beautiful"

"Thank you," she said wistfully. I realized she was looking at my lips and I was looking at hers. This was not going how I thought it would, but I surley enjoyed how it was going.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me again," she said breathlessly. I moved my other hand to her cheek. Her skin felt so soft and perfect under it.

"You're welcome," I whispered. Our faces were getting closer. She leaned in ever so slightly.

"Emile…" she said. But I did not give her the chance to finish what she was saying.


	11. Chapter 10- Sophia

Chapter 10- Sophia

"Emile…" I breathed. But he did not give me the chance to say anything else. His lips landed on mine ever so softly. I closed my eyes, leaned in and kissed him back. I felt his thumb stroking my cheek. My heart leapt. I could not believe that this was happening! I wrapped my arms around his neck. He adjusted as he tilted his head to his right and so did I. I pulled him closer to me until our bodies were touching. I felt his hand move to my neck and up into my hair.

I wish this moment would last forever! I thought to myself. His arms felt so welcoming and secure. His kiss was tender but passionate. I felt something pass between us in this kiss. I didn't want him to ever stop.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. He grabbed my hands in front of his chest. I was glad to hear that his breathing had increased as well.

"Sophia…" he breathed. Hearing my name coming from his lips made a shiver go down my spine.

"Yes Emile?" I said breathlessly.

"I-I-…"

"I know." I said. He lifted his head from mine. He put his hand on my face again. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. He dropped his hand suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I said. What happened? Everything was going so well. I longed to hold him again. I walked away slightly. I realized that the sun had gone down and it was beginning to get dark.

With his back still to me he hung his head and said, "I don't think that we should see each other again."

"What?" I asked. My heart broke. "Why would you say that?" I felt the tears coming. I have cried too much this week. I pushed them away. Make him stay. Make him see his feelings was all I could think about.

"Sophia, please do not make this any harder than it is" he said as he turned around. I could see, even in the dying light that he also had tears in his eyes. He does have feelings for me. This realization caused a tear to slip from my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want this to be the end." I ran to him. I grabbed his hands.

"I don't either," he said moving his hand back to my cheek wiping the tear away, "but my brothers are planning something horrible, they wanted me to get to know you and woo you. I believe they did this to get to your family."

"My brother threatened me as well. He said that if I saw you again, he would make sure the problem went away for good" I moved me head to his chest. I could feel his muscles moving under his shirt, and hear his heart beating quickly.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well I have an idea."


	12. Chapter 11- Emile

Chapter 11- Emile

"Well I have an idea" said a male voice behind Sophia.

I froze. Who else was out here with us? She looked up at me and spun around quickly.

"Beau?" she said.

Oh no. There was no way this would turn out well.

"Yes" he answered simply. I saw him come into view. He held his head high. He had a sinister smile on his face. "Look what I found, my older sister kissing a known enemy of the King and Queen. This is too fitting" he laughed manically. "Well," he continued, "Actually I saw Emile, the youngest son of Gaston, taking advantage of my sister, telling her that if she breathes a word of this encounter to anyone, he will make sure she never speaks again. It was lucky her protective brother had seen her taking a walk outside of the castle or who knows what would have happened to the princess."

"You wouldn't dare," I snarled at him. I realized I was holding Sophia, I felt as though I had to protect her from him.

"Do you honestly think that they would believe you?" he laughed, "Wow, you are even more stupid than I first had you pinned for!"

"Beau please. Don't hurt him!" she let herself out of my arms and walked toward her brother.

"I won't hurt him. I will simply have him thrown in the dungeon. A jury will hear what happened and I will make sure his punishment suits the crime."

"Beau, why are you doing this? He is nothing like his father!" she pleaded.

"Why am I doing this?" he spat. "Don't you think that I deserved to be king? Why do you have the right to be queen? Just because you are a year and a half older than me. I should be named king! But father and mother favor you over me. They would never pass you to give the kingdom to me! So, keeping him from you will guarantee you will never be queen"

"Beau…" Sophia started.

"Why do you think you didn't hear from any suitors? Hmm! Father left me in charge of that. I just made sure they were never delivered."

I could not believe what I was hearing. He was hurting Sophia because he wanted to be king!?

"She will make ten times the queen you would ever be as king!" I shouted.

Sophia turned to look at me. She had a look of sheer terror on her face, and Beau stood there with his jaw hanging wide open.

"Lock me in the dungeon. I would rather suffer in the dungeon than have the whole village suffer with you as their king." I said. I was livid. Why had he done this to his own sister? But I guess I could not speak. My brothers would have done the same to me if the roles were reversed.

"I will gladly lock you in the dungeon!"

He shoved Sophia onto the ground. I ran to her.

"Sophia? Are you Ok?" I asked.

"Guards! Guards!" I heard him yell. "This man is molesting my sister!"

The guards came running. They yanked me off of Sophia.

"No! Please do not hurt him!" she yelled from the ground.

"She is confused. This man threatened her. She does not know what she is talking about!"

The guards forced my hands behind my back. They lead me across the bridge toward the castle. The servants were standing on the front steps along with the king and queen.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king yelled.

"We found this man on top of Princess Sophia, sir," the guard on my left answered.

"Aye, sir, we did," the one on my right retorted.

"What is your name?" the king asked me.

"Emile," I answered sheepishly.

The audience on the stairs gasped and murmured to the person next to them.

"You are Gaston's son then aren't you?" he glared at me.

"Yes I am sir," I answered bowing my head in shame.

"Where is Sophia?" her mother asked. She was just as beautiful as her daughter, even in the fading light of the day I could see the resemblance.

"Here she is!" Beau said.

I turned to see Sophia. Her hair was falling around her face, and her dress was dirty and wet from falling in the snow. Beau was tightly holding her arm. He whispered something in her ear, probably not to say anything and he might go easy on me.

"Oh Sophia!" her mother cried. "Are you alright? What did this man do to you? Never mind that we will get you a cup of tea and talk about this in the morning." Her mother led her in the castle doors. She looked back at me with a pleading expression. But she was quickly out of sight.

"Beau. Thank goodness you were there, or lord only knows what would have happened," his father said to him. "What did you see?"

"It was horrible, father," Beau said in a dramatic voice. "I saw him kissing her," which I guess in his defense was not a total lie. "Then he shoved her down and was holding her on the ground climbing on top of her."

While Beau was talking her father was shooting daggers into me with his stare. I tried to keep my head up, but I also did not want to make her father madder at me.

"Father I suggest we give him a nice stay in the dungeon until a jury can be assembled to try his case."

"I agree," her father said. "Guards!"

"Yes sir!" they replied in unison.

"Take him to the dungeons right away"

"Yes sir!"

I was lifted off the ground. As we were passing the king, he put has large hand on my chest and whispered to me, "I do not want to see you anywhere near my daughter again." And then he walked away.

"Come on" the one guard said, as he led me into the castle and down the stairs. When we reached the half way point on the stairs, I got a whiff of the pungent smell of the dungeon; feces mixed with body odor. The air also became progressively colder as they lead me deeper. By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs I could see the one guards' breath.

The one unlocked a cell, "Get in!" he said and shoved me into the cell. I hit the hard, cold, stone ground on my hands and knees. The window had bars on it but allowed a small portion of natural light come from the full moon. I heard them slam the door and the lock secure. They threw a flimsy blanket at me and left.

Please keep Sophia safe, I thought. Beau was on a rampage and it worried me for her safety. I wrapped the blanket around me and laid on the straw mattress hoping beyond hope the Sophia would be safe. But with a brother like Beau, I feared the worst for the princess.


	13. Chapter 12- Sophia

Chapter 12- Sophia

I wanted to look back at Emile as my mother lead me up the stairs to the bedroom. I did not want to cry, it seemed like the past couple of days all I did was cry, but cry I did. I did not want to arise suspicion with my mother so I cried into her chest. After walking absentmindedly, I realized we had reached my bedroom. She helped me out of my dress and into a nightgown and tucked me into bed.

"Just relax, my dear," she said as she patted my head and smoothed back my hair.

"Can Adeline and Simone come to visit? I would really not like to be alone right now," as said to my mother. The truth was that I needed to tell someone what happened and they seemed like the perfect people.

"I will send them right up," then she exited the room.

How will I tell them what happened? Will the understand?

Adeline, Simone and Gen came bursting through the door. Why had she sent Gen? It will not matter, I will tell them.

"What happened?" asked Adeline.

"Tell us everything," Simone said with a worried look on her face.

Gen just peered at me with tears in her eyes.

I told them everything. About how we met in the village, about talking to him, about his brothers. I also told them of Beau slapping me in the carriage, about the note Emile had sent about what had unfolded in the forest right by the gate.

They sat in a stunned silence. None of them knew what to say.

"You have to tell mama!" Gen said quickly. I looked at her.

"It will not help. No one will believe me now." I hung my head.

"There has to be a way!" Simone exclaimed, "I mean this is true love!"

"Yes it is true love. These things always work out well in the end." Adeline said while holding my hand.

"I have to see him." I said to them.

"What!?" they all replied.

"Are you crazy!? Beau has the guards watching this place like crazy!" Simone said.

"No she is right." Adeline replied, "How else can we prove that Beau was making everything up? If we can get you and mother to the dungeon then this may work."

"Yes, I know this sounds crazy, but Beau is very hard to persuade," they looked at me, Adeline raised her eyebrow.

"Soph…" she said.

"Ok fine! I didn't get to say goodbye," I replied.

"Soph…" Simone said.

"Ok fine! I didn't get a chance to tell him that I…. well that the feelings that I have… I mean…. Ugh." Simone and Adeline gave me the same look, "Ok I didn't get to tell him that I love him!"

The girls all squealed.

"I love him," I said under my breath.

"Alright ladies! We must help our sister in any way possible! What is the plan?" Adeline questioned me. All the girls gave me an eager glance.

"Ok. We must get out of this room. I want to get down to the dungeon. Gen can you get the guards by the door distracted?"

"Of course!" she grinned excitedly.

"Addy, can you distract Beau. I know he will try to get down into the dungeons at any possible way"

"Yes, I know I can do that!" Adeline answered.

"Simone, I need you to get mother and get her to come down to the dungeon."

"Surely!" she retorted.

"Ok Gen, you go ahead"

I watched Gen hop off the bed, and run out the door.

"This could work!" I said to myself.

This must work. How else will I be able to see him?


	14. Chapter 13- Emile

Chapter 13- Emile

What was she doing now? Where was Beau? What is happening up there? Why couldn't I protect her? These thoughts flooded my head while I lay on the mattress. I stood up and threw the blanket on the mattress. I began to pace in the cell.

She doesn't deserve me. I cannot even protect her from my brothers or her brothers. What are my brothers doing? Do they even notice that I am gone? What about Felicity?

I kicked the steel bars of the cell and ran my fingers through my hair.

I have to get out of here.

Time passed, even though each moment was just like the one before. I tried to escape the cell, but I knew that my efforts were futile. I walked to the back of the cell and slid down onto the mattress. I rested my hands on my knees. I rubbed my forehead. It is no use. A jury will surly find me guilty if Beau has anything to do with it.

Why hadn't I told her how I felt? Now I will die without ever telling her. I ran my hands over my face. There must be a way. If two people are meant to be together doesn't it happen?

All the sudden I heard a noise from somewhere above me. It sounded like a large metal suit of armor falling. What was going on?

I looked over toward the stairs. I light began to grow and grow as well as the footsteps that accompanied the light. Then I saw her. She was wearing a nightgown and her hair all fell down around her face.

"Emile?" she whispered.

"Sophia!" I whispered back.

Then she spotted me. I saw a sign of relief on her face as she ran toward me. She was holding a candelabra and she placed it on the floor by the cell.

"Sophia," I said as I reached my hands through the bars to hold her face, "What are you doing down here?"

"I had to see you again," she said as she put her hand on mine and closed her eyes. After a few moments she spoke again, "I had to tell you how I feel," she paused and opened her eyes. "I love you, Emile"

Hearing that come from her lips made my heart flutter, "Sophia, I love you too."

She sighed and closed her eyes again. We sat there in silence. Neither of needed to say anything. I just wanted to sit here with her if this would be the last night that we had together.

"Sophia?" another female voice said from the stairs, "Sophia, where are you?" the voice sounded nervous. I turned to look, it was the queen coming down into the dungeon.


	15. Chapter 14-Sophia

Chapter 14—Sophia

I heard my mother calling. I opened my eyes and looked at Emile. His features looked even stronger in the shadows from the candelabra. He looked startled to see my mother coming down the stairs.

"Sophia!" I knew that she had spotted us. What a sight this must be!

"Sophia! What is the meaning of this?" she asked walking slowly toward us. Emile lifted his hand from my cheek and drew it back into the cell. I heard him stand up and I followed suit.

"Mother," I said as she reached me. She grabbed my hands and tried to pull me away from him.

"Mother, please listen to me. What Beau was telling you was a lie!"

She gave me a stunned look, "Why would you say that?"

"It is true! He was lying about everything."

I took a deep breath and began to tell her everything from the beginning. She stood silently and listened closely to my story.

"… And tonight, I met Emile to talk to him. I had to know if he felt the same way that I did." I took a deep breath. I had to tell her that he kissed me. It might not have been proper, but she needed to know.

"I walked out to meet him and he showed me that he felt something for me. He kissed me," I waited for a lecture. She looked from him to me and back again.

"Beau must have seen me leave the castle and followed me. He confronted us, I know that he had threatened Emile, but I thought that I was being careful. He threatened us again," I gulped and continued, " He told me he never sent the letters to the neighboring kingdoms because he wanted to be king, he also promised that I would never have the chance to marry Emile, because he said that I did not deserve to be queen. Then he pushed me into the snow because he knew that Emile would help me and as Emile rushed to help me, he called the guards and that is why it looked like Emile was trying to take advantage of me…." I stopped. She looked at me then she looked at Emile. I had no idea what see was thinking. I wish that she would say something.


	16. Chapter 15- Emile

Chapter 15- Emile

As Sophia told the story I studied her. She looked so regal so confident. She will make an amazing queen. Queen. I looked to the queen. She was intently listening to the story. She did not interrupt Sophia. When Sophia mentioned how we had kissed outside the gates. I blushed when the queen looked at me and looked down at my feet.

When Sophia finished the story, there was a long silence. Her mother looked from her to me a few times. She seemed shocked.

She turned to me, "Is all of this true?"

"Yes, your majesty," I replied to her.

"I see" she said.

We stood there in more silence.

"Guards!" she said, "Take this man to the study"

"Yes, your majesty," they answered.

"Follow me Sophia," she said.

I was lead up the stairs and to the study, we followed the queen and Sophia.

The queen knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a gruff man's voice from the other side of the door.

"Belle," she answered simply.

The king opened the door, "My dear! What are you doing here at this hour? Sophia… guards…" Then he saw me. I bowed my head in respect and embarrassment. I looked up and his face had twisted into shock and disgust, "What is he doing here?"

"Adam," the queen said, "We have to talk."

The king moved aside and allowed the five of us to enter the room.

"My dear, what is going on?" he said. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice even. He kept shooting me daggers with his stare and kept an eye on me.

"Guards, you may leave," the queen said peacefully, "Would one of you please bring Beau down here?"

"Yes, your majesty," they replied. They let go of my arms and left the room.

"What? Why? He?" the king stuttered.

"Adam, please listen to what your daughter has to say."

The king shifted his attention to his eldest daughter.

"Sophia?"


	17. Chapter 16- Sophia

Chapter 16- Sophia

Everyone's eyes in the room rested on me.

"Sophia?" my father asked sweetly.

"Father," I said, then I drew in a deep breath, "This man has not done anything to hurt me. As a matter of fact. He saved me the other day in the marketplace. A horse got loose and he pulled me out of danger at the last moment. He saved me at the last possible moment. Beau has been lying to you this entire time. I had not said anything earlier because he threatened to hurt Emile."

I stopped. I tried to keep my voice even.

"In the carriage ride home from the village Beau…" a knock disrupted the room.

"Beau come in," my father said. My brother strolled into the room looking confident until he saw me and Emile.

Emile inched closer to me. My mother went behind my father's desk. I looked at my brother. He knew that something was not right.

"Why did you summon me here?" he asked. I could tell that he was nervous.

"Sophia, continue," my father said, hardly acknowledging my brother. Beau shot me a look. I shuddered. The loathing in his eyes scarred me. Emile stood right next to me. I laced my fingers in his. I looked down at our hands knotted together, and then up at his face. His hazel eyes met mine. He gave me an encouraging look and a squeeze of my hand.

"As I was saying," I continued, I looked directly at my mother and father, "During our carriage ride back to the castle Beau slapped me for standing up for Emile." I paused, my father looked from me to my brother, "He told me not to tell anyone or he would make sure that the problem with Emile went away."

"Beau…" my father started.

"Shh…" my mother said, "Sophia has more to say."

"This afternoon a message was delivered from Emile asking me to meet him tonight outside of the castle to talk, which I did. That is why I was outside with him."

"What did he wish to talk to you about?" my father asked.

I figetted. Telling my father that I was kissing him was something I did not think I was prepared for.

"He wanted to tell me we should not see each other again, but we both showed our feelings for each other."

"What do you mean, Sophia?" my father questioned.

I shifted my weight. "He kissed me, and I kissed him back." I said. I looked at my father. He looked shocked. I quickly started talking again, "Beau must have seen me and followed me out of the building, he confronted us. He confessed to me that he had never sent the letters to the neighboring kingdoms about courting me. He pushed me to the ground and knew that Emile would come to my aide. That is why the guards found Emile on top of me. He was making sure that I was alright. He was not taking advantage of me, but Beau was. He confessed that he did not want me to be queen and that is why he did all of this."

We sat in silence. I looked at my father. He looked stunned, upset and sad all at the same time.

"Emile?"

"Yes, your majesty?" he replied to my father.

"Is this all true?"

"Father, you know that he will say anything to save himself. We cannot trust him!" Beau interjected.

"Yes, your majesty, this is all true."

"What caused you to save my daughter in the street that day?" my father asked.


	18. Chapter 17- Emile

Chapter 17- Emile

I was caught off guard by the king's question. Why did I save Sophia in the street that day? Everyone in the room was staring at me. I stood in silence for a moment before responding. I looked at Sophia.

"Well, your majesty, I saw a girl standing in the middle of the road, who looked terrified of dying. I could see that she had so much left to do in her life, I had just witnessed her buying a book for a family who did not have the money," I smiled. "She seemed like a beautiful person inside and out. I felt that I had to try to save her, so I could see what amazing things she would do next"

The room sat in silence. I looked at Sophia again, she smiled so wide and beautifully. I felt like holding her again, to be with her.

"Thank you, you both may leave," the king said to us, then he turned his attention to Beau, "I would like to talk to you" he glared.

We exited the room. We stood outside the door of the study. She looked at me, "Did you mean all of those things that you said to my father?"

I reached out and held her face in my hand, "Of course I meant all of those things, I could see there was something special about you"

"I knew the first day that there was something special about you as well."

She placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her small body. I did not want this moment to end, but if this was the last moment that we shared together, I would have loved it. I decided to savor the moment, the sight of her, the smell, how she felt against my body. I laid my head on top of hers. We stood like this for how long I do not know, nor did I care. I didn't need anything else. I needed her, and her close to me.

The study door opened and a guard asked us to step back inside. She squeezed me one more time before letting go. I felt her arms release around me so I did the same thing reluctantly.

We walked back into the room. I noticed the looks on the faces of the others in the room, Sophia looked tense and nervous, the king and queen looked heartbroken, and Beau seemed to be a mix of angry and embarrassed.

"We have decided on a compromise," the king stated simply.

My heart began to beat faster, Sophia laced her fingers in mine, and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sophia, do you love this man?" the king asked her first.

"Yes, father, I do love this man," she retorted.

"Emile, do you love my daughter?" he turned to me. The look on his face was inquisitive, I could not read how he felt.

"Yes, your majesty, I do love her," I answered.

"I see," he said, "Well, from what you have each told me, and in the way you look at each other I can see that you are not lying, but I have one reservation about this union," he paused for a moment and looked at me, "How does your family feel about this?"

I looked at him, "Honestly, your majesty, I feel that my family is planning some sort of attack on your family. I came here on my own free will, I have no ideas about what they intend to do or what my role in the plan is. I do not agree with my family, and I only wish to be with your daughter" I replied to them.

"I see," the king replied. "I would like to question your family before I gave my permission for the two of you to be joined in marriage, but I would like to summon them first thing in the morning. As for you," he turned to Beau, "I am extremely disappointed that my own son would decide to sabotage my daughter's chances of fulfilling her birth right. Beau, tomorrow you will leave and head to my cousin's home in Germany. You will no longer be welcomed in this village or this castle after you leave. If Sophia is not wed by the end of this year, Adeline will be next in line to be queen."

The room was deathly silent. I was stunned. Beau banished? I could see why, but now I understood why the family looked so heartbroken. Beau left the room in a rage. I understood why he was upset, but I looked at Sophia. She looked relieved, I knew that her brother had begun to scare her. She was safe, even if I could not marry her she was safe.

"Guards," the queen said, "I expect this young man to be moved into a room in the west wing. We would like to wish you our deepest apology, young man, for judging you based on your father. You are an honorable young man, and all that I could have wished for my daughter."

Sophia jumped into my arms. L wrapped her in my arms. I was so happy.

"Young man," her father said, and she quickly let go, "I hope that we can reach an agreement with your family. I can honestly say that I have misjudged you. I can see why you and my daughter clicked." He looked at his wife with a loving looking. I hope that Sophia and I can continue our love like they have.

"You are both dismissed," her father said.

The next day my family was called to the castle. The king and queen were in an intense negotiation with them for most of the morning. After the sun had reached its highest peak they all finally emerged from the room. I had waited in the hallway pacing the entire time. It turns out that my family was planning to have the king and queen killed and have me take over the land with Sophia as my queen. After the family found this out, they wanted to have them hanged with the crime of treason. My family worked out an agreement to leave the village and move to a neighboring village, with a small gift of money from the family to get them started. My father lucked out again, but I would not have to worry about seeing my brothers ever again, for if they set foot back in the village they would be sentenced to death.


	19. Chapter 18- Sophia

Chapter 18- Sophia

After an agreement was reached between my family and Emile's family, my father granted us permission to get married. I would be married on the day after Christmas, only a few days to spare, but I did not care. I would be marrying Emile, my best friend, my true love.

I could not wait to tell Marquis all about what had happened. As I was telling him the story, he smiled wider and wider.

"I told you that you had found your suitor all on your own!" he exclaimed, "I am so glad that you will be queen!"

"Would you like to meet Emile?" I asked him

"Of course!" he yelled excitedly.

I went to the door and brought Emile in. He sat next to me and grabbed my hand. Marquis was practically squealing in delight. The three of us talked about everything and nothing at the same time. I was so glad that everything was coming together. It was my own perfect fairy tale.

I bearly remember anything of the wedding day. It was a whirlwind. I remember how wonderful it felt to marry my best friend. I remember the look on his face when I said I do and I remember our first kiss as man and wife. My father and mother were so happy to have him as a son in the family.

"Are you ready to live happily ever after?" Emile asked me.

"I am, I am most definitely ready," I replied.


End file.
